Katara and the Princess
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Katara and Yue bond in the princess's private hot spring. Warning: sexual content
1. The Princess

**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story. ****This specific part is Chapter 12 (the Princess) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series. Katara is 15, and Yue is about 18. These are the ages from the movie/manga (I guessed on Yue's though).

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

Katara and Yue had become close friends in a fairly short time, even though Yue was the ruler of an entire nation and not a simple commoner like Katara. But one thing Katara had that Yue didn't was waterbending. This ability had always intrigued and fascinated Yue, and she watched Katara's training whenever she found the time.

The young waterbender was graceful and confident, and she slowly mastered her technique. Yue only wished that she could bend and join her new friend. She had no desire to fight, but she longed to feel her native element flow along with her own graceful movements and to be one with it.

One day, Yue invited Katara to join her in her private hot spring.

"It's in a secluded area, so you won't have to worry about your privacy being invaded," she explained. The two friends walked through a tunnel carved out of the ice that made the foundations of the city, and they came to a large open area with lush grass and a flowering tree. "This is the spiritual center of our land. Can you feel its warmth?"

"I can," Katara said with wonder. "It's really beautiful."

"The hot spring is through a small opening on the other side of the oasis. Please follow me."

Katara took her time to admire the tranquility and warmth of the large oasis, and she found herself occasionally eyeing the princess's backside. She had been very attracted to Yue since she first set her eyes upon her, but being alone with her in such a romantic setting brought out feelings of lust and desire that she had avoided acknowledging before. Yue was a princess after all and the ruler of her people, and Katara had been afraid of acting upon her feelings or even thinking about the white haired maiden in an impure way. But this private invitation could only mean that Yue wanted a physical relationship with Katara, so the young girl slowly let go of her doubt and guilt. She could not wait to see Yue's naked form and to feel her lips place a gentle kiss upon her.

When they finally entered the private hot spring, Yue sighed softly and began to shed her blue robes. Katara watched eagerly as she took off her own clothing, and she couldn't believe her eyes. Yue was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, even her perfect face didn't do her body justice. Her nude form was absolute perfection, and Katara suddenly felt inferior in the princess's presence. Her adolescent body was nowhere near Yue's flawlessness, and she blushed slightly. Yue's skin was a lovely tan color, and her nipples were a dark shade of pink. It appeared to Katara that she gave off a faint glow, and she looked more like a spirit woman than a human princess. Yue was still in her youth and hadn't even reached the age of twenty, but she was as developed as any other woman. Free from their confines, Yue's breasts were revealed to be much larger than they appeared to be under her clothing. Katara watched as they jiggled with each step the princess took towards the steaming waters, and they bounced gently as she lowered herself into the spring.

Yue was completely relaxed, even though she never took anyone with her to her most private place. She trusted Katara, and she valued their newly formed friendship. She rested her head on the edge and sprawled her arms on the flat surface, and her legs spread apart beneath the clear water. Katara licked her lips and stepped towards the round spring. She watched Yue's round breasts float above the water, and she eyed the princess's exposed womanhood. She could see her luscious curves perfectly through the crystal clear water, even her small strip of hair was visible. Katara was surprised that Yue's hairs were white down there as well, and she noticed that her curly thatch had been trimmed and shaved. She was curious as to why Yue didn't remove the unnecessary hairs entirely, but she found the trimmed strip to be alluring in a strange way.

Katara was now sitting across from the beautiful young woman, and she continued her staring. Yue had her eye closed, and she made no attempt to cover herself.

Katara took Yue's revealing position as an invitation, and she scooted over to her side. The gorgeous princess kept her eyes closed, and her perfect breasts raised higher above the water with each of her heavy breaths. Katara had loved being with Suki, but she preferred Yue's body. It wasn't the body of a warrior; it was the body of a woman. Katara couldn't stand it anymore. She had to feel the princess pressed against her.

The eager girl quickly lowered herself onto the bathing beauty. She felt Yue's large breasts press against hers, and their smooth stomachs made contact under the water of the spring. Yue opened her eyes and had a frightened look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a quiver in her voice.

"What do you think?" Katara replied playfully. Sex was such a big part of her life now, and she had forgotten that bathing didn't have to turn into an erotic experience. Yue was innocent and pure; she would never consider making love before marriage. Katara's assumptions about her had been wrong, but she was blinded by her desires for her friend.

"I…I…" Yue was completely shocked by her companion's behavior. She was nervous and confused, and she had no idea how to react.

Katara was aroused by the older girl's befuddled behavior. She thought Yue was putting on an act, so she kissed her perfect lips to tease her. Yue gasped, but it was muffled by Katara's passion. The aggressive adolescent tried to venture into Yue's mouth with her tongue, but she was rejected. This only amused Katara more, and she simply licked her friend's lips instead. Soon Yue's gorgeous face was covered with wet kisses and occasional licks, and she held back her tears. A small squeak escaped her lips, but Katara read it as arousal rather than alarm. She continued her kissing and moved on to Yue's neck and shoulders. Each peck of Katara's lips nearly brought the poor princess to tears. Homosexuality was unheard of in the Northern Water Tribe, and she had never even thought such a thing could exist. She enjoyed Katara's company, but the waterbender's affectionate touching baffled her. She tried to speak again, but she was still desperately trying to hold back her tears. One word could make her lose control and break down.

Katara felt how tense Yue was, and she placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She used her other hand to cup the frightened girl's left breast, and she rubbed her thumb over the dark nipple. The soft flesh filled her hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. Yue whimpered loudly, and she finally lost control. She began sobbing, and her large chest heaved with her sporadic breaths.

Yue's tears brought Katara out of her passionate mood, and she quickly attempted to comfort the fragile maiden. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" It was all she could think to say, for she was genuinely confused by Yue's sudden weeping.

"You're…touching me, and… I feel…uncomfortable," Yue replied, while she wiped her tears.

"I just did it because I like you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry for getting so upset. Is this a normal sign of affection between young women of your tribe?" Now that she had started to calm down, the princess was actually interested in the reasons behind her friend's actions. She dips her hands in the hot water and washed her face of her tears, and she looked at Katara with curiosity and an occasional sniffle.

"I didn't know any girls my age, until I left my village," Katara explained. "And this definitely isn't a normal thing for two women to Water Tribe women to do, but I…like you a lot, Yue." Without thinking, Katara gently kissed Yue's luscious lips and held it for quite a while. "There's nothing wrong with being this close."

"I value our friendship, Katara, but this is wrong. This type of conduct is reserved for a man and a woman."

"There's no harm in two friends enjoying each other's company in this way," Katara asserted. She wanted to avoid telling Yue about her previous experiences. Trying to explain homosexuality was difficult enough; she couldn't imagine trying to introduce the concept of incest to the naïve princess. She thought about at least telling her about Aang, but she sort of wanted Yue to feel special.

"I'm obligated to marry a man of my tribe, and I will bear him children…" Yue was trying to avoid any more physical contact, so she continued to list the reasons that they should not being doing this.

Katara quickly placed her finger on Yue's lips, and she looked into her bright blue eyes. "We don't have to get married to do this," she laughed as she lowered her finger. "We're just friends."

"But why do you wish to kiss me?" Yue pleaded.

"You're beautiful," Katara said bluntly. "I don't think anyone can deny that."

The young girl's words made Yue blush, and she was gradually becoming more comfortable with Katara's feelings for her. Because she had never known of it before, the idea of homosexuality actually intrigued the princess. Kissing such a lovely girl could only be a sign of a deep connection and a meaningful friendship. She reassessed the situation and thought of how much time she had spent with the young waterbender, and she suddenly longed for another passionate embrace.

Yue stared coyly at her naked friend and bit her lower lip. She was becoming excited in a way that she had never been before, and she was beginning to enjoy it. Her eyes looked down at the water that engulfed her body, and she had made up her mind. "You may kiss me again if you'd like," she said shyly.

Katara didn't waste any time. She kissed the white haired maiden harder and longer, and she managed to sneak her tongue between her lips. Katara pulled Yue closer to her to intensify their passion, and Yue let out a soft sound that Katara was sure was a moan. This subtle sign of pleasure encouraged Katara to take her loving further, and she finally brought her hand back to Yue's soft breasts. She cupped the large mounds in her hands and kneaded them tenderly, and this soothing touch caused Yue to wrap her arms around her companion. She adored Katara, and she enjoyed her loving touch very much.

Yue had never kissed anyone in this way, but she was a quick learner. She pulled herself out of Katara's deep kiss and looked at Katara with a new found confidence. Soon Katara felt sweet kisses being placed on every inch of her face, and the young waterbender sighed in pleasure. She took her hands off of Yue's breasts and moved them to her beautiful white hair, and she ran her fingers through it as her new lover placed a warm kiss above her breasts.

Katara was pleased by Yue's change of heart, and she was determined to go further with the young woman. She swiftly slid her hands down to the princess's shapely buttocks, which was now out of the water. Yue wasn't concerned by Katara's wandering hands because she trusted her young friend. She continued her kisses down to Katara's perky breasts, but she stopped to admire them first.

Katara's breasts were cute and perky. They were small enough to fit her lover's hands, and they were each peaked with a tiny pink nipple. Yue continued to appreciate every curve of her pubescent body. Katara wasn't a fully matured woman yet, but her body would temp any man. Her face was halfway between that of a child and that of a woman, and her full lips parted to reveal a beautifully mature smile. Katara was cute and petite, but her developing curves didn't go unnoticed. Her waist was thin, and Yue slid her hands along them and reached the girl's hips. They were beautifully shaped, and they curved perfectly to form her round buttocks. Yue's hands ventured to the soft cheeks, but she was suddenly nervous and unsure of herself.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Katara whispered. Yue wasn't the only one ogling; Katara had been drooling over Yue's flawless body. Yue was utter perfection. Her lips were alluring, and her smile made Katara blush. The princess had amazing breasts that Katara weighed in her hands, and they were the perfect shape and size for Yue's body. They jiggled in Katara's loving hands, and the nipples hardened under the girl's playful fingers. Katara's hands left the firm mounds and began caressing Yue's luscious curves. Katara was in awe of her female figure.

Katara returned her attention to Yue's round backside, and she tickled her companion with gentle strokes. Yue felt herself stiffen as Katara's fingers glided across her tight buttocks, and she moaned softly.*****

**(section removed for graphic sexiness. find out what Katara did to Yue by clicking the link on my wall)**

The princess was sent over the edge, and she began to weep again. She turned away from Katara and freed herself from her grasp. Katara looked at her with surprise and guilt as Yue began to wade to the other side of the hot spring. The fragile maiden tried to raise herself out, but her arms were shaking. She enjoyed Katara's gentle and loving embrace, but feeling her fingers touch such a private place was just too much for her. She was so upset that she could barely stand, and she flailed around at the edge of the spring.

Yue finally got the strength to raise herself out of the spring and onto the smooth rock edge. Once she was out, she collapsed on her stomach, and her legs dangled over the edge with the tips of her toes still touching the hot water. Her body twitched with her sporadic breathing and weeping.*****

The young waterbender felt a great deal of guilt for making her friend this upset, but she was confident that she could calm her down. Yue's innocence turned her on, and even her sobbing filled Katara with desire. She was pleased that she had an older lover that she could teach, and she was sure that Yue would love this kind of relationship if she gave it a chance.

Katara moved herself through the steaming water, and she glided her fingers along Yue's gorgeous legs as she approached the quivering virgin. She placed her hands on Yue's shapely buttocks and began to massage the soft flesh. She kneaded the cheeks gently but firmly, and Yue remained in her vulnerable position. Katara wanted to help Yue relax before she placed her head between her legs.

**(section removed for extreme sexiness)**

Katara smiled and watched as her friend's body stiffened and shook frantically. "Are you alright, Yue?" she asked.

Yue panted as she lay sprawled on the wet ground; her body was wet and glistening in the faint moonlight that came in through the cave. She gathered her strength to lift herself up and seat herself on the edge of the spring. Her head was dropped to her chest with her braids dangling beside her breasts. "Kiss me," she whispered without looking at Katara.

Katara wrapped her hands around the princess's gorgeous face, and she kissed her slowly. She gracefully slipped her tongue into Yue's mouth and explored her it yet again. Before she had time to continue, Yue grabbed her, and they fell into the hot water. Katara stood up and spit frantically, and she heard a pleasant sound. Yue was laughing loudly as she moved her hair out of her face. Katara quickly joined her friend's laughter; she was overjoyed that Yue had enjoyed her loving.

The two companions spent a few minutes simply laughing together and splashing each other gently, until they finally got out of the spring. Katara began wringing her hair out when she suddenly felt Yue embrace her from behind.

"Thank you, Katara," Yue whispered. She rested her head on her friend's shoulder and kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful."*****

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


	2. A Girl's Longing

I wrote this a long time ago, and I finally decided to touch it up a bit and post it. This is chapter 13 of the full story _Katara's Desires_ on my adultfanfic profile.

I edited out some of the more graphic stuff, but you can find the entire uncut version by going to the link I posted on my profile. I just don't feel as comfortable posting some of my more graphic stuff here, unless it's mixed with humor like _Oh, Marceline!_

*****missing content

* * *

Katara and Yue had enjoyed each other's company in various ways over the next few weeks, and the eager waterbender thought it might be fun to try something different with her new friend. The princess didn't have the chance to spend much time with boys close to her own age, so Katara figured it was time to introduce her to everything the opposite sex had to offer. Everything. Katara wasn't sure how Yue would react. She had become relatively comfortable with her intimate relationship with Katara, but bringing someone else into the mix might be too much for Yue. Katara didn't really give Yue much of a choice though. She could tell Aang was attracted to her, so it wasn't hard to convince him to let the princess touch him.

Katara arranged a special meeting for them. She and the princess would come up to her bedchamber after spending the day together, and Aang would be there waiting for them.

When that time finally came, Katara was literally wet with anticipation. She couldn't wait to share Aang with the Yue. Seeing him with Suki and Sokka had been hard to get used to at first, but now it aroused her so much that nothing else really mattered.

The door opened and the two friends entered Yue's chamber. The moonlight came in through the window above her bed and cast a perfect beam of light down upon Aang. The Avatar was completely naked, and the moonlight lit up his pale skin beautifully. Even his dark tattoos seemed to give off some sort of glow. His legs were spread wide to give Yue a clear view.*****

Katara watched the subtle signs of shock, curiosity, and arousal on Yue's face that she had grown so used to over the last few weeks. Yue didn't say a word, but Katara could tell that things were going well. Yue was smart enough to know that this was an arranged invitation rather than mere chance, and she trusted Katara enough to go along with it. The strange longing she felt for the Avatar also kept her from turning around and leaving. An irresistibly sweet and inviting smile from the boy reached out to her from across the room, and she felt her legs tremble. Even though the Avatar was quite young, Yue had a great respect for him since the moment they met. The world was in good hands; such a kind boy would not let them down. She could tell there was a great amount of hidden power and skill within him, and his body showed an equal amount of potential. Yue was beginning to like Katara's plan.

Yue walked forward slowly and continued to stare at the naked boy that was sprawled upon her bed. She was conscious yet confident, as if she were participating in a dignified and honorable ceremony. She could feel her heart was beating violently yet somehow soothingly.***** Being in the Avatar's presence was always an honor, but being able to see him like this was a privilege that she had never even considered. The Princess had no opportunity to know the details of the male body, and she was very intrigued by what Aang had to show her. He was so thin, yet muscular for a boy of his age. It was certainly different from the graceful curves of her own body or Katara's, which made her want to explore it even more.

**(Yue thinking about Aang's penis in great detail...)***

Yue found herself being drawn to the intriguing sight between Aang's legs. There was a childlike look of wonder on her face as she sat down and reached out to touch it, but she suddenly stopped. The Avatar's manhood was moving and changing right before her eyes, and Yue's expectations continued to be blown away.

It was impossible for her to know when this unexpected development would stop, but she found herself not wanting it to. Aang was still the sweet boy he had always been, but now he had a visual confidence that had trapped Yue in a binding seduction.***** Yue remained silent, until it was completely erect. It cast a large shadow upon her stretched out hand, and she realized that the transformation was complete.

"Um…is that a special Avatar trait?" the Princess asked.

Aang and Katara giggled at her ignorance, and for a moment they both wondered if she was simply playing dumb. "No. This is normal," Aang said gently as he rubbed Yue's leg.

"Oh." Yue said with a hint of embarrassment. "May I touch it, please?" She still had not grown comfortable enough to talk dirty in the way Katara often did with her.

"That's what we're here for," Katara laughed as she finally joined them on the bed.

**(Yue hesitating...)***

Katara could tell Yue was having trouble, so she encouraged her to give into her desires.*****

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yue," she whispered in between a few encouraging kisses along her neck. "We wouldn't be here if he didn't want you, and he definitely wouldn't be so hard if he didn't want you."

"But…" Yue couldn't think of any reason to object.

"And you wouldn't be this wet if you didn't want _him_," Katara said playfully. "Come on. Let Aang get to know you as well as I do. I promise you'll love it."

"But…" Yue finally figured out what was holding her back other than modesty. "What if I…become pregnant?"

Katara grew slightly tense, and her hand froze between Yue's legs. Pregnancy was something Katara had almost completely ignored over the last few months. She had been very careful to make sure Aang didn't cum inside her, but thinking about what would happen if he did made her uneasy. It was understandable that Yue should be bothered by something like this, especially considering she was responsible for ruling the Northern Water Tribe. An unwanted child could ruin her reputation and probably her entire life as she knew it. Katara felt terrible, but this risk actually made her want to watch Yue and Aang even more.

"Don't worry about that," she said while forcing herself to sound calm. "You don't have to go that far with him if you don't want to. But if you decide you're ready, Aang and I will take full responsibility for what happens. You won't have to worry about a thing. Trust us."

"But how does one…avoid," Yue stuttered, "…pregnancy? Isn't it an inevitable part of mating?"

Katara chuckled at her choice of words. "We know what to expect, Yue. We've dealt with this before."

Katara kissed Yue's flushed cheek and guided her hand to Aang's erection.*****

**(Yue exploring Aang's private area...)***

Yue was being taken over by an instinct that she hadn't experienced when she was with Katara.***** If her new mate wasn't going to mount her; it was up to her.

"You're a beautiful boy," Yue whispered as she crawled up the bed, until she was on top of him.*****

The radiant princess hovered over the young Avatar and slowly removed her clothing. Every piece of fur and fabric seemed to be peeled off by some invisible and sensual force, and when it had finished the only thing that remained was Yue's naked form. Her perfect curves glowed in the moonlight, and Aang was quickly engulfed by this amazing beauty.

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest; while making sure to take everything in. His body showed signs of his rigorous training, and Yue was lucky enough to touch every firm muscle under his creamy white skin. The young Avatar was still rather thin, and the muscles Yue was falling in love with wouldn't be enough to satisfy most women. But for Yue, nothing could be more masculine than Aang's body at that exact moment. This is what sex was supposed to be. Being with Katara was exciting and a delightful way to bond, but Yue was finally aware of how amazing the male body was. Aang looked so sweet and innocent, but she could also sense his power. He had a power other than his Avatar Spirit, and Yue wanted it.

* * *

Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile). Let me know if you have trouble finding it.


	3. Climaxes

I wrote this a long time ago, and I finally decided to touch it up a bit and post it. This is chapter 14 of the full story _Katara's Desires_ on my adultfanfic profile.

I edited out some of the more graphic stuff, but you can find the entire uncut version by going to the link I posted on my profile. I just don't feel as comfortable posting some of my more graphic stuff here, unless it's mixed with humor like _Oh, Marceline!_

*****missing content

* * *

**(Yue on top of Aang...)***

Yue was surprised by her own energy and sudden enthusiasm, but she couldn't stop herself. Even though she thought her movements felt unpleasantly sporadic, Aang and Katara saw something else entirely.

Yue moved like a majestic goddess.***** Her curves swayed and arched beautifully as if she were dancing, and her perfect breasts bounced along with each steady movement. Aang held her smooth legs and felt the tense shivers being sent through her body as Yue continued her intoxicating dance.

Katara sat on the other end of the bed and watched Yue's flawless movements from behind. The swaying of her body was incredibly erotic, and she was thrilled that she and Aang were sharing this moment.***** The wet smacking sound of their flesh made it easy for them not to notice the sound of the door opening across the room. But Katara noticed out of the corner of her eye.

"You're late, Sokka."

"Maybe I should have waited a little longer to let them finish…" Sokka said with guilt.

Yue let out a particularly enthusiastic moan before she noticed her friend had entered the room. When she turned to see him, she quickly looked down in embarrassment. She blushed and felt her modesty return. The room felt so large and cold all of a sudden. The only warmth she felt was between her legs, and even that was beginning to fade away. She couldn't find the spark that had been awakened within her. The reality of what she was doing became clearer to her now that she had an unwelcomed audience, and she clumsily slid herself off of Aang and shuffled to the back of the bed next to Katara as if doing so erased what Sokka had just seen.

Sokka's head was a little too thick to read any of Yue's signals. He simply gave her a wink of approval and eyed her amazing naked body. He couldn't wait to feel her soft form sweating against his, but first the warrior had a job to do.

"I'll take it from here, princess," he said with triumph. He had taken Yue's retreat to the other side of the bed as an invitation to finish what she had started.

Yue was shocked yet pleasantly surprised when Sokka removed his clothes right before her eyes without a second of hesitation. Her body still clung to Katara's side in embarrassment, and she held up her bed sheets in a feeble attempt to cover herself. But her eyes and mind were taking notice of the man walking towards her bed, and she felt the warmth deep inside her returning. Sokka's body was stunning. Yue's cheeks turned red as she guiltily ogled the young man from head to toe; he was so different from Aang.

His shoulders were much broader, and Yue felt the need to cling to them and drape herself against him. His chest was also shapelier than Aang's, and there was a small amount of hair that showed off his masculine advantage over the young airbender. Yue's mind was filled with sudden images of her resting her head on Sokka's chest and listening to his heartbeat. Yue also noticed another distinction between the two boys, and she wanted to rub her fingers up and down Sokka's abs to feel the difference. But what really caught her attention was how well hung he was. The large penis swayed between his legs as he walked towards her. Yue took notice how much hairier he was compared to Aang, and she was reminded of Katara's dark curls. Yet somehow the hair was more attractive on Sokka. It gave his penis an exotic and almost animalistic look that Yue was strangely attracted to; she couldn't imagine how it would fit inside her though. But she wouldn't mind trying. It took all of her strength to hold herself back from leaping onto the floor and presenting her wetness to him. Having naked boys around was so much more thrilling and disarming compared to spending an evening with just Katara.

**(Yue checking out Sokka's cock...)***

Sokka was obviously completely comfortable with this situation, which helped Yue relax a little. Just when she was about to regain her confidence, Sokka jumped up onto the bed. He positioned himself in front of Aang.***** Yue was confused and turned to Katara.

"What are they doing?" she whispered.

"What do you think?" Katara answered with a laugh.

"But…they're both boys."

"Yeah, and we're both girls," Katara said after pinching Yue's ass playfully.

Yue still wasn't sure about this situation. Even though her first sexual experience in her life had been with someone of the same sex, it was still hard for her to wrap her head around the idea of two boys being intimate in that way. Being with Katara was an exciting way to express their friendship, and being with Aang was a natural part of mating. But Yue was certain that two boys becoming intimate was not what nature had in mind, and she didn't think that two boys should express their feelings for each other in such a way. Could their friendship really be that strong? She had grown up thinking of boys as soldiers and protectors, and she had little direct contact with them. She was more of a figure head than an actual ruler, and her duties involved formal occasions rather than the day to day goings on of the city. She had never had any sort of close relationship with a boy, so she had never associated boys with friendship and love. It was extremely difficult for her to even anticipate what Aang and Sokka were going to do.

The naïve princess's views on sexual desires were quite limited; she only considered the aspects that related to nature and love. She failed to realize that her attraction to Aang was not based on natural urges alone. Just because he was a boy and she was a girl didn't mean that they were simply "mating". There was an important part of sex that Yue was oblivious too, even when it stared her in the face. It was lust.

Aang and Sokka had become close friends after all they had been through on their journey to the North Pole, but that friendship was only a small part of what brought them in each other's arms. Lust is what gave them their drive. Aang shivered with arousal at the mere thought of being in Sokka's arms and feeling how hard he was. Sokka loved the adorable airbender and couldn't get enough of his insatiable sex drive. Katara and Suki had had a difficult time pulling the two boys away from each other. And even after all this time, Aang and Sokka still needed each other.

Yue watched the two boys with a nervous curiosity; they remained on their knees in front of each other for what seemed like forever. Aang bit his lip and kept his eyes locked on Sokka. Sokka's breathing began to sound like gentle panting, and his gorgeous body heaved with each breath.

The looks of longing on the boys' faces nearly made Yue fall in love with them both at the same time.

**(Aang and Sokka touching each other...)***

Suddenly, Sokka pulled Aang into his strong embrace, and he kissed the gorgeous boy to finally satisfy his urges. Their muffled sounds of pleasure made Yue's head spin, and she watched their muscles flex as they squeezed each other tightly. Sokka's large arms cradled the airbender, while Aang's nimble hands explored every inch of Sokka's toned body. They seemed to pay special attention to the warrior's perfect ass, which Yue was also admiring.

"Aren't they great?" Katara whispered.

Yue couldn't say anything; she was still trying to take everything in. She let out a quiet gasp when Sokka leaned himself against the wall on the left side of the bed and put his flawless profile on display. Aang pounced on him, and he sweetened the gesture with a wet kiss on his friend's cheek.***** Sokka smiled and rubbed Aang's smooth head affectionately.*****

**(Aang and Sokka getting very intimate...and Aang "tasting" Sokka...)***

"Does…does it really…um…taste that good?" Yue whispered to Katara.

"Not really," Katara giggled.

"But—"

"Would you like to try some?" Katara said with excitement. "It looks like Aang is ready to explode, and his tastes a little better than Sokka's anyway. Hey, Aang. Yue's ready for a taste."*****

"I'm the one that did all the work," Sokka grumbled.*****

"Sokka…" said Katara with a stern look.

"Fine. But only for the princess."

**(Yue pleasuring Aang...)***

Katara was pleased with how everything had turned out. Yue always looked so cute when she explored her sexuality, but now she was like a goddess. The princess' orgasm lasted longer than she had expected, and Katara nearly brought herself to her own climax. She wanted someone else to finish what she had started, but it was impossible to remove her hand from between her legs. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying everything that Yue was at that moment. She had been too enthralled by the experience to even take off her own clothes, even though she felt strange being the only one in the room that wasn't naked.

The young waterbender noticed her brother having a similar problem with keeping his hands off of himself. His cock was back to its full glory.***** Seeing a boy get that excited still fascinated her. Even after Aang's blowjob, Sokka was begging to be touched. Katara felt a hint of sisterly pride at the sight of her brother's manhood, and she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to see it on a fairly regular basis. It took one of Yue's sweet moans to break Katara's concentration, and she noticed she had been staring at Sokka was quite awhile. Yue may have been putting on an incredible show, but the real show for Katara was between her brother's legs.*****

Katara came to a shocking realization. Perhaps she didn't love Aang in the way she thought she did. She loved Sokka, Aang, and Yue in different ways and for different reasons. Aang was undeniably her best friend as well as her responsibility. They had been through so much together, yet somehow that wasn't enough. She remembered the amazing thrill of seeing another boy her own age and how much she wanted Aang sexually. His boyish smile, his innocent eyes, his smooth skin, his beautiful cock, his tight ass.***** But somehow this wasn't enough either. As Katara struggled with her thoughts, Yue recovered from her orgasm and got up to reward Aang with a passionate kiss that caught the young airbender off guard. Katara looked away and could only think of the sudden doubt she felt as the muffled moans of Yue and Aang echoed in her mind.

* * *

Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile). Let me know if you have trouble finding it.


End file.
